


После первой Звезды

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Дарт Вейдер на троне, Люк учится в Академии, Лея занимается Сенатом, и все бы хорошо, только Люку каждую ночь снятся мертвецы со Звезды Смерти. Впрочем, это отнюдь не единственная его проблема.
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173719
Comments: 26
Kudos: 43
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от M до E





	После первой Звезды

С белесого неба сеялся мелкий дождь. Стоило бы слушать лектора, но Люк смотрел в окно. В Центре Империи Люк был уже три месяца, но здешние тихие дожди и неяркое небо все еще завораживали его. Прежде чем оказаться здесь, Люк успел повидать только Татуин и Явин-4; Центр Империи был на них совсем не похож.

— Курсант Скайуокер! Повторите мою последнюю фразу.

— Да, сэр. «Участившиеся выступления борцов за права искусственно созданных небиологических форм жизни, а именно дроидов, заставили Сенат принять поправку 251- беш к закону о самоопределении разумных существ».

— Каковы были истинные причины принятия поправки?

— Вы не говорили об этом, сэр.

— Выскажите свои предположения.

Люк прикусил губу.

— Мне трудно судить об этом, сэр. Там, откуда я родом… — По аудитории прокатились смешки. — Там, откуда я родом, дроидов не приравнивают к разумным существам.

Смех стал сильнее.

— В Центре Империи тоже, — суховато сказал лектор. — Поправка 251-беш просуществовала меньше пятидесяти лет и была отменена к моменту начала мандалорского вторжения. Около четырех тысяч лет тому назад. Садитесь, Скайуокер, потрудитесь впредь быть внимательнее.

— Да, сэр.

На курсе его считали деревенщиной, непонятно каким чудом сдавшим экзамены. Люк и сам не знал, каким чудом их сдал.

Три месяца назад Люк находился еще на Явине-4, временами представлял Лею раздетой и думал, что должен отомстить Дарту Вейдеру за смерть отца — и за убийство старого Бена Кеноби. А потом явился тот человек — Дарред Джанрен, муж Солы Наберрие, — и жизнь Люка перевернулась. Оказалось, что Лея ему сестра, а Вейдер — отец. Оказалось, у них полно родни со стороны покойной матери. Оказалось, что Бен лгал ему.

Со всем этим Люк худо-бедно справился. И с тем, что Вейдер взошел на трон, и с переездом в Центр Империи, и с новым положением наследника престола. Хотя на самом деле ни с чем он не справлялся, а просто отодвинул все в дальний угол своего сознания.

В Академию Люк поступил вроде как инкогнито — по своим татуинским документам. Просто уроженец Внешнего Кольца, какой-то Люк, какой-то Скайуокер. Три месяца назад так звали героя Восстания, сегодня так звали принца Галактической Империи, но мало ли на свете Люков? О наследниках Империи средства массовой информации почти не рассказывали, Вейдер постарался. Лея пару раз мелькнула в новостях, а Люка пока никто в лицо не знал.

— Так будет не всегда, — сказал ему Вейдер. — Да и преподаватели, поверь мне, сразу все поймут. Но сокурсников ты какое-то время сможешь поводить за нос.

— Ты этого не одобряешь?

— Нет, отчего же. В том, чтобы вдруг оказаться публичной персоной, приятного мало. Ты прав, что оттягиваешь этот момент.

И Люк оттягивал, как мог. Лучше уж слыть деревенщиной, чем наследным принцем. Тем более что деревенщиной он и был.

Люк снова перевел взгляд в окно. По транспаристилу скатывались прозрачные капли — будто слезы. К такой погоде Люк до сих пор не привык, но мучило его нечто куда больше, чем просто непривычная погода.

Каждую ночь Люку снилось, как он дрейфует среди обломков Звезды Смерти, и об стекло кабины то и дело задевают куски обшивки, мебель, приборы, мертвые тела. Безмолвное кладбище, памятник его победы.

Тел было много, очень много. Кого-то разорвало взрывом, и теперь они медленно перемещались по частям: руки, ноги, непонятные ошметки мяса, промороженные космосом — лучшей в мире холодильной камерой. Они похожи были на товар мясника: кости торчали из мясных срезов, нетронутых гниением, и Люку вспоминалось, как тетя Беру выбирала похожие куски в лавке.

Кто-то успел обгореть — эти заставляли Люка вспомнить о об дымящихся телах, обугленных до черноты, и сгоревшей ферме. О доме, который Люк оставил за собой.

Но большинство умерли не от взрыва. Их убил открытый космос — отсутствие воздуха, холод. Они плавали в пустоте, одетые в форму и в спортивные костюмы, а кое-кто и нагишом, должно быть, прямиком из освежителя. Вакуум сохранил такими, какими они были в момент смерти: испуганными, злыми, силящимися сделать еще один вдох. Глаза их вскипели и вытекли, а потом замерзли тонкими струйками, исходящими из глазниц, кожа под давлением изнутри местами разорвалась.

Им не доступно возвращение в круговорот жизни, их тела не вскормят хищников или могильных червей — и долгие тысячелетия не обратятся в прах, пока наконец сила притяжения не заставит их достаточно приблизиться к планете.

Люк смотрел на них каждую ночь. А потом наутро просыпался в новом для себя, непривычном мире, о котором он, в сущности, ничего не знал, когда жил на Татуине.

Вот, например, дроиды. C-3PO и R2 ждали его во дворце. Люк искренне привязался к ним обоим, но считать их разумными существами у него вряд ли бы вышло. Он слишком часто имел дело с дроидами у дяди на ферме, чтобы заблуждаться на их счет. Дроиды действуют в рамках программы и только. Даже очень сложные дроиды.

По крайней мере, именно так Люк всегда считал.

Но теперь ему было отчего-то неловко. Что если они и в самом деле разумны? Без этих двоих планы Звезды Смерти никогда не попали бы к повстанцам. А он сам жил бы себе на ферме, и тетя с дядей…

Тетя с дядей…

Люк моргнул. Пейзаж за окном слегка расплылся. Люк так и не решился спросить у Вейдера, знал ли тот, что штурмовики в поисках дроидов уничтожили одинокую ферму на Татуине. Почему штурмовики сожгли тела? Ведь не живьем они жгли его родственников, правда?

Люк вообще много о чем не решался спросить у Вейдера. С тех пор, как Лея, кривясь, словно от боли, сказала, что ради шанса восстановить демократию она готова играть роль дочери Вейдера, Люк решил, что не вправе нарушать хрупкое равновесие. Все трудные вопросы можно задать и потом. Или вовсе не задавать.

От полученных ответов вряд ли кому-то станет легче.

На самом деле Вейдер оказался неплохим кандидатом в отцы. Если только не думать о смертях, которые стояли между ними. Тетя Беру. Дядя Оуэн. Старый Бен. Биггс.

Биггс…

И все те пилоты, которые погибли возле Звезды Смерти.

Если не думать обо всем этом, Вейдер был вполне ничего. Люк обнаружил, что именно с Вейдером он может поговорить о том, чего Лея понять бы не смогла. Например, о том, как Люк мечтал вырваться с Татуина, всю жизнь мечтал, а теперь отчаянно скучает — по тишине пустыни, по неистовой дневной жаре и ночному холоду, по знакомому рисунку звезд в бескрайнем черном небе, по дядиной мастерской, где Люк проводил столько времени. Или, к примеру, о том, как поразил его Явин-4 — неистовой зеленью и древними храмами. О том, как не по себе ему среди однокурсников, этих столичных пижонов, никогда не покидавших Центральные Миры.

Лея бы не поняла. А вот Вейдер отчего-то понимал. Он и сам был с Татуина, и бабушка Шми, похороненная возле фермы Ларсов, действительно была его матерью. А больше он о себе ничего не рассказывал, и Люк не решался спрашивать.

Люк боялся узнать нечто такое, что не позволит ему жить с отцом в мире. Воевать с ним Люк больше не хотел.

Лекция закончилась. Люк рассеяно собрал датпад, визор, который он почти не носил, комлинк, стилус. Он все еще думал о дроидах — и об отце, об однокурсниках, что проходили мимо него, о Лее и о своих снах.

И еще Люк думал о Биггсе. «Мы пара стреляющих звезд, и никто нас не остановит». Гонки в каньоне Нищего и на Юнлендских пустошах, посиделки на станции Тош, тысячи идей, разговоры обо всем, мечты, мечты. Все это было так недавно. И все это закончилось навсегда.

Люк старался не задумываться о том, кто именно сбил Биггса. В бою возле Звезды Смерти участвовало не так много имперских пилотов. На самом деле даже скорее мало. В несколько раз меньше, чем пилотов Альянса. Биггса мог сбить Вейдер. Большая часть погибших наверняка была на его счету.

Вейдер. Отец.

Истребитель Биггса взорвался. Среди мертвецов, кружащих там, на орбите Явина-4, невозможно отыскать его тело. Что от него осталось — пепел, прах, обугленные кости?

Люк вышел из аудитории последним. Рассеянно улыбнулся двум девушками у окна, миновал толпу возле подъемника. В высокие окна лился сероватый свет, ветер гнал тучи в сторону индустриальных районов. В коридоре болтали, смеялись, и характерный столичный выговор довлел над всем, заставляя Люка слегка морщиться. Люк провел в Центре Империи три месяца, но до сих пор так и не привык.

Какой была Академия там, на Префсбелте-4, где учился Биггс? Не такой, как здесь, это точно. Может быть, она была более настоящей.

Отделение Академии, расположенное в Центре Империи, называлось Корусанским Институтом пилотов. Штурмовиков и прочих представителей наземных войск здесь не готовили, только пилотов и офицеров флота. После третьего курса им предстояло провести год в Академии на Кариде, там-то и ждала их настоящая армейская подготовка: марш-броски, военные игры в условиях, приближенным к боевым, — все то, что делает выпускников Академии «готовыми к чему угодно». О, этот слоган из рекламы Академии, который манил его на Татуине!

Люк все еще рассеяно улыбался — всем и никому конкретному. Возможно, в том слогане и было что-то глупое, но именно сейчас Люк не отказался бы ощутить, что готов к чему угодно. Слишком уж многое случилось с ним последние полгода; Люк смутно чувствовал, что еще одного потрясения он, пожалуй, не выдержит.

Но Карида была далеко.

Из толпы курсантов до Люка вдруг донеслось:

— …мой брат был на Звезде Смерти… Император… он сделал бессмысленными все эти смерти…

— Помолчи.

— Да лучше уж мир. Представь, после выпуска и нас кинули бы в ту же мясорубку…

Люк прошел мимо, свернул в аудиторию и опустился на свое место у окна. Да, все так и есть. Если бы не выяснилось, что Вейдер их отец, если бы война продолжалась, с кем-то из этих парней и девчонок Люк наверняка бы встретился в бою.

Люк смотрел прямо перед собой. До своего поступления в Академию он не задумывался о погибших на Звезде Смерти. Они были врагами, вот и все. У Люка тогда был самый простой выбор из всех возможных: или погибнет он и все его товарищи, или он уничтожит Звезду Смерти. Но теперь ему становилось не по себе, когда он вспоминал о своем подвиге. Полтора миллиона разумных. Вчерашние курсанты и ветераны, повидавшие еще Войну Клонов. Врачи. Интенданты. Заключенные. Бесконечное количество жизней, которые он уничтожил одним махом.

В глазах Леи они все заслужили смерть.

А Люка пугал масштаб. Виновных он убил или невиновных, но их оказалось слишком много. В этом деле даже Вейдер его не понял. Вейдер — отец — воевал половину жизни, но вряд ли его жертвы исчислялись сотнями тысяч. Ну сколько наубивает человек со световым мечом даже за двадцать лет?

С отцом они как-то об этом говорили. Точнее, говорили совсем о другом, и Люк так неуклюже строил фразы, не решаясь произнести одно конкретное слово, что Вейдер вдруг сказал ему:

— Ты можешь не называть меня отцом, если не хочешь.

— Но я хочу, — ответил Люк. — Просто я… Понимаешь, я просто еще не привык. Мне нужно время.

— Да. Я понимаю.

Вейдер — нет, отец — стоял у панорамного окна, заложив руки за спину. Люку чудилась в нем какая-то смутная печаль, совершенно не вязавшаяся с тем, что Люк привык о нем думать.

— Ты и в самом деле не обязан. Я хочу, чтобы ты это понимал. Не стоит ломать себя ради формальности, даже если она и представляется тебе правильной.

Люк кусал губы. Вдруг ему захотелось и в самом деле поговорить по душам, выплеснуть все, что накипело.

— Пап, а можно тебя спросить кое о чем?

— Я слушаю.

— Ты когда-нибудь сожалел, что убил кого-то?

Отец едва заметно повернул голову.

— Ты думаешь о Звезде Смерти?

— Понимаешь, я… Раньше я об этом не задумывался. Я должен был ее взорвать. Иначе мы бы все умерли. А теперь я… Зря я, наверное, пошел в Академию. Теперь я постоянно думаю: а ведь там, на Звезде, были такие же люди, как мои однокурсники, просто немного постарше. И мне от этого как-то не по себе.

— Я понимаю.

— Правда? С тобой такое бывало?

— Точь-в-точь? Нет. Но в бою все решают какие-то доли мгновения, и руки порой действуют быстрее мысли. Всякое случается.

Люк сидел, опустив голову. Отец подошел к нему и положил тяжелую руку ему на плечо.

— Послушай-ка меня. Я рад, что ты ее взорвал.

— Правда?

— Там была твоя сестра, помнишь? Если бы ты не взорвал Звезду Смерти, Лея бы погибла. Все очень просто, Люк. Твоя сестра стоит всех этих жизней.

Люк пробрала невольная дрожь. Не то чтобы отец не был прав. Ради Леи Люк был готов на что угодно. Но все же слишком уж отец был прямолинеен.

Отец, похоже, что-то почувствовал. Он выпустил плечо Люка и снова отошел.

— О чем ты думаешь, пап?

— Я думаю, что Татуин очень изменился, если ты вырос таким.

— Слабым? Наивным?

— Добрым.

Но добрым Люк себя не чувствовал. Скорее уж бесконечно растерянным. Жизнь — такая сложная штука. А смерть — что ж, смерть еще сложнее.

Он сидел в аудитории, дожидаясь начала лекции, и смотрел в окно. Дождь, эта планета, семья, к которой он еще не успел привыкнуть. Жизнь, рожденная из более чем миллиона смертей…

Кто-то вдруг тронул его за плечо.

— Люк, — спросила его незнакомая девушка, — Люк, у тебя все с порядке? Что с тобой?

Он поднял голову и на мгновение замер. Люк до сих пор сравнивал любых девушек с Леей, и впервые увидел ту, которая показалась ему красивее сестры. Девушка была яркая, будто пламя среди лесной чащи, — рыжая, с зелеными глазами.

— С тобой все с порядке?

— Да, — сказал Люк, не сводя взгляда с ее лица. — В порядке.

— Здесь лекция у нас, малек, — сказала вторая девушка, стоявшая рядом. — Ты ошибся аудиторией.

Она тоже была милая, но вовсе не такая, как первая.

Люк встал.

— Точно, — сказал он. — Я ошибся.

— С тобой действительно все в порядке? — спросила рыжая.

И в этот миг Люк ощутил что-то в Силе. Она была… Нет, не джедаем и не ситхом, но все же Люк явственно ощущал, что она тоже способна чувствовать Силу.

И еще он понял, что девушка, кроме беспокойства за него, ощущает еще и легкую неприязнь. И только это обстоятельство помогло ему собраться с мыслями и пойти наконец из аудитории прочь.

— Ты что, его знаешь? — раздалось у него за спиной.

— Нет, просто имя слышала.

— Ты и в самом деле уезжаешь? Надолго? А как же контрольная по двигателям?

— Миретт, не я решаю, куда мне ехать и когда…

Люк вышел в коридору. Вторую девушку звали Миретт, а как зовут первую, он так и не узнал.

В коридоре он остановился и глубоко вздохнул. Это происшествие неожиданно встряхнуло его, заставило немного иначе взглянуть на путаницу, в которую превратилась его жизнь, и на тоску, в которой он тонул все это время.

Потрясающе красивая девушка. Ее подругу зовут Миретт, нужно запомнить. Интересно, на каком они курсе — на втором, на третьем?

И откуда она узнала его имя? Не могла она его нигде услышать, сокурсники Люка называли только по фамилии.

«Да к хаттам все!» — вдруг подумал Люк. Достаточно на сегодня лекций, тоски, загадок. Достаточно всего.

Лея никогда бы не сбежала, а Люк чувствовал, что больше не вынесет.

На улице все еще накрапывал дождь. Люк задрал голову, поставляя лицо прохладным каплям. Он постоял так, а потом отправился к движущейся дорожке, которая отвезла его к ближайшему общественному лифту. В огромной кабине толпился народ.

Люк вышел уровней на пятьдесят ниже. Здесь прохожие уже напоминали тех, кого он оставил дома, здесь жизнь была похожа на настоящую. Он свернул в первую попавшуюся кантину и вспомнил то заведение, где впервые увидел Хана и Чуи. И старый Бен тогда был еще жив.

— Что, курсантик, учеба заебала? — спросил его бармен.

— Вроде того, — сказал Люк.

Покатал на языке звучное словцо. «Заебала». Вернее и не скажешь.

Зачем он вообще поступил в Академию? Как-то по инерции вышло. Слишком уж долго он туда стремился.

Ну что ж. Теперь он оказался среди тех, чьих братьев и отцов убил. Весело, что и говорить. Это в Альянсе он был героем, а здесь, в Центре Империи, он массовый убийца. Хуже всего то, что он и сам ощущал себя убийцей. Теперь, когда в имперских военных он увидел обычных людей…

К хаттам все. Ему нужно было выпить. По-настоящему выпить.

Он стиснул стакан и глотнул, обжигающая жидкость скатилась по пищеводу. Да, так лучше. Люк закрыл глаза.

— Не привык к спиртному, а, курсантик? — Бармен, похоже, не прочь был поговорить.

— Да, — сказал Люк. — Но опыт — дело наживное, так ведь?

— Это точно, — хмыкнул бармен. — Налить еще?

Люк подтолкнул к нему свой стакан.

— Ты ведь не местный, а, малыш? Что, с преподавателями не складывается? Или со столичным девушками проблемы?

— Просто… Наверное, я просто скучаю по дому.

— Ты издалека?

— Из Внешнего Кольца.

— И правда, далековато. Но ты привыкнешь, малыш. Все привыкают рано или поздно.

— Наверное, вы правы, — пробормотал Люк.

На самом деле он просто перестал понимать, кто он. Утратил цель в жизни. Когда-то он мечтал стать пилотом — как отец. Потом мечтал стать джедаем — таким, каким был отец. Мечтал отомстить Вейдеру.

Теперь… Он просто утратил направление, в котором хотел бы двигаться. Лея знала, что ей делать, она работала над восстановлением Сената, над изменениями в законодательстве. А Люк — поступил в Академию и изводился себя мыслями о тех, кто служил на Звезде Смерти. Глупость, конечно.

Все, что он делал, было одной большой глупостью.

Но к чему ему стремиться теперь? Люк хотел летать. Но служить в Имперском флоте? Ладно, если ему придется бороться с пиратами и контрабандистами, хоть после знакомства с Ханом и Чуи он не то чтобы действительно был к этому готов. Но если его пошлют подавлять мятежи? Какой смысл идти на флот, если все равно не сможешь там служить?

И Силу он хотел бы изучить, но не решался учиться у Вейдера. Тот предлагал.

Жизнь превратилась в какой-то спутанный клубок — будто провода, сотню лет провалявшиеся в дальнем углу краулера джав.

Люк пил и старался ни о чем не думать.

А потом странное ощущение накрыло его — должно быть, спьяну. Люк вдруг почувствовал всех вокруг: бармена, наблюдавшего за ним с насмешливой благожелательностью, парочку в углу, занятых только собой, угрюмого тви’лека, сидевшего с бутылкой кореллианского виски. Почувствовал девчонку, наблюдавшую за ним, Люком, с пугающей, неистовой ненавистью.

Люк беспокойно оглянулся. Девчонка примерно его лет и в самом деле сидела за столиком у двери. Из-под капюшона выбивались рыжие пряди.

Люк уставился в свой снова опустевший стакан. Его подружка из Академии зачем-то последовала за ним? Или это не она? Похожа чем-то, очень похожа. Но та не испытывала к нему ненависти. А эта, казалось, мечтала его убить.

Момент всеведения прошел. Люк расплатился и направился к выходу. Он не испытывал страха: ну что эта девочка может сделать? Облить его из своего стакана, надавать пощечин? Ненавидеть легко, а вот убивать — куда сложнее. Уж он-то знает в этом толк, его жертвам несть числа.

— Это все из-за тебя, — тихо сказала девчонка, когда он проходил мимо. — Он предал мастера — из-за тебя.

Люк не остановился. Он не понял, о чем речь. Кто-то кого-то предал, но кто и кого? Может, это вообще предназначалось не ему; может, девчонка Люка просто с кем-то спутала.

Он не почувствовал боли, не услышал звука выстрела, просто вдруг стало темно. Реальность выключилась — как тумблером щелкнули.

***

За смотровыми стеклами кабины было темно, лишь мерцали в бархатной черноте космоса мириады звезд.

— Красный-5! — надрывался кто-то в наушниках. — Красный-5!

— Да, — сказал Люк непослушными губами. — Я здесь.

Звезда Смерти — единственная из звезд, что имела сейчас значение, — плыла внизу. Люк видел каньон, по которому нужно пролететь.

— Ваша очередь, Красный-5.

Словно во сне. Снова. И снова. И снова. Наверное, они заслужили смерть — все его жертвы, все голоса, что сейчас вскрикнут и умолкнут, все куски мяса, которые будут вечно дрейфовать в безмятежной темноте. Истребитель Люка несся по каньону, башни вели огонь, что-то говорил диспетчер, голос Бена Кеноби доносился из ниоткуда. А Люк видел тела — полтора миллиона тел. Они ждали, когда Люк нажмет на кнопку, когда взрыв ознаменует начало их бесконечного танца в космической пустоте.

— Слушай Силу, Люк.

Сила ждала их вскрика. Сила знала, что должно произойти.

— Я не могу… — еле слышно сказал Люк.

— Красный-5, уходите оттуда! — кричал диспетчер. — Торпеда вошла в шахту! Немедленно уходите!

Чья торпеда? Чья это была торпеда?!

Истребитель Люка несся прочь — от взрыва, от голосов, что кричали в Силе, от кусков мяса, еще исходящих кровью, от задыхающихся в безвоздушном пространстве людей.

Люк искал. Непросто это было, Сила полнилась болью и ужасом, но Люк искал знакомое присутствие и наконец нашел. Истребитель Вейдера удалялся.

Чья же это была торпеда? Люку казалось, он знает ответ.

«Отец», — произнес он мысленно, не слишком надеясь, что его услышат.

Но издалека донеслось ровное, уверенное: «Сын».

Люди умирали. Вчерашние курсанты и ветераны, повидавшие еще Войну Клонов. Врачи. Интенданты. Заключенные. Все они — те, кто был на дежурстве, и те, кто спал, мылся, ел, — все умирали прямо сейчас. И оттого, что он не причастен к их гибели, Люк чувствовал одновременно облегчение — и стыд.


End file.
